World of Tanks Chronicles: Side Stories
by Smartguy96
Summary: Dimitry Konavalov may be one of the greatest tankers of his generation, but he is still just one man. Come see what he couldn't. A series of one-shots covering various events within the Chronicles universe.


**While Writing the World of Tamks Chronicles, I often find myself mentioning something happening elsewhere and thinking "hey, that would make a cool story," but I can't include it because Dimitry Konavalov wasn't present. So here are some of those other stories. This series will have no particular upload schedule. I will write for it whenever I find an event worth mentioning. Without further ado, here is the first tale, which opens in Smolensk while Dimirty was fighting at Pagorki.**

* * *

October 20, 1941: 1025; Smolensk command center- main communications room

Mayor (**AN: Russian version of Major**) Nikolai Borzov sat in the comma room with a half dozen other senior commanders and 30 or so radio technicians. In addition to commanding local forces, the responsibilities of this group included maintaining contact with USSRS companies elsewhere, as half of the clan was now, chasing a German force who had recently been driven out of the city, and communicating with the overall commander of the red army in Moscow. mayor Borzov's expression was normally unreadable as he carried out his duties, but that quickly changed when his link to Moscow was cut off mid-conversation.

Moscow Command, this is Smolensk Command, how copy, over," he said with a note of frustration in his voice, understandable given the situation. The base only had two long range radio sets, and one of them wasn't working. For the other to fail as well was more than just an inconvenience. Without any way to reach the companies who were away, the base was at higher risk than normal if attacked.

Just as that thought crossed Mayor Borzov's mind, the entire building shuddered as it was hit by an unexpected artillery barrage. "We're under attack," Radomir Kasun, a gifted young radio tech who hailed from Serbia, reported.

"Scramble all available vehicles!" Borzov shouted, immediately jumping into action. After saying that order, he left one of the other commanders to carry it out and jumped on the short range radio to the commander of his company of fast movers located within the city of Smolensk. "Sickle 1, this is Smolensk command, over."

"Go for sickle 1" the commander of the BT-7 bearing that callsign responded.

"The base is under assault from artillery. We need you to find and neutralize the threat by any means necessary, but be careful. This could be the start of another attack."

"We'll do our best. Sickle 1 out."

"Hangar 3 has collapsed in the barrage. No way to recover the vehicles inside," Radomir Kasun reported. After a moments thought he added "sir, that strike was too accurate. They know what they're aiming for."

"If that's true we should assume this room is one of their main targets," someone else said. "We should evacuate."

"Nyet!" Mayor Borzov shouted. "I need to maintain control of the situation. There's an emergency radio set in the bunker, but that's not enough to command an army with. Anyone who wishes to evacuate may do so, but I'm staying."

"I will remain with you," one of the senior commanders said.

"As will I," another chimed in. In the end, all six of the commanders and a third of the radio techs decided to stay.

For a further 30 minutes Mayor Borzov continued to direct his remaining forces in their search for the enemy artillery, but to no avail. Eventually, however, the analysis of Radomir Kasun and his comrade. Proved correct. The Germans had very accurate information regarding the condition of the base. After destroying the one hangar than still had vehicles in it, they began bombarding the command center. At around 1050, the attack began to take its toll. Without amy warning, a piece of the ceiling fell in, landing directly on the legs of one of the radio techs. Moments later, a full barrage brought more of the ceiling down, causing several injuries but miraculously no one was killed.

"That's enough," Mayor Borzov decided. "All personnel evacuate!"

As the order was given, another barrage hit, and this time the Mayor himself was one of the casualties, as a peace of concrete struck him in the left shoulder, dislocating it painfully.

"Sir!" Kasun shouted. "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, we need to get the seriously injured out," Borzov responded, pointing to a soldier who had one of his legs crushed. "I can take care of myself, help them."

"Yes sir," Kasun said before running off to carry the injured soldier out. Leaving him in the care of those in the hall, Kasun went back in for the last injured man, Mayor Borzov.

At that time, the fourth barrage hit, bringing down more of the roof. One particularly large piece blocked the exit, and another landed solidly on Mayor Borzov's legs pinning him in place.

"Hang on sir. I'll get you out!" Kasun shouted, as he managed to get enough leverage to shove the large piece of concrete on its side and clear the top half of the door.

"How...how many left" the Mayor asked weakly.

"Just us."

Kasun could see Borzov visibly relax at that statement. "Then we have done enough," he said. "It is too late for me. Save yourself."

"Sir, I'm not..."

"GO!" Borzov interrupted him. "After the mistake that allowed this to happen my career would be over. You on the other hand are a bright young soldier with great potential. Don't throw that away on my part. In this war, everyone has a job to do. I've done my duty. Now go fulfill yours." With what little strength he has left, Borzov raised his right hand in a salute. "See you on the other side comrade."

"Yes sir," Kasun finally relented, fighting back tears as he returned the salute.

Seconds after the young radioman clambered out of the room, the next barrage hit. The first shell brought down another piece of concrete which struck Mayor Borzov in the head, mercifully knocking him unconscious before the entire room caved in around him.

It would be well over a year before the red army was able to recapture Smolensk. Once they finally did and began clearing the rubble, Mayor Borzov's body was found. In his breast pocket was a draft of a letter of commendation for Efreitor Radomir Kasun, along with a recommendation that he be transferred to intelligence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first episode of this new series. Reviews and favs are appreciated. Also, if you have a background moment you want to see expanded, leave me a message and I might turn it into a chapter or two.**

**До свидания**


End file.
